Master of Space and Time
by Zero The Chance
Summary: Kakashi refuses to teach Naruto during the exams so he gets help from an outside force. This force changes him and will change the world in ways most ninja believe impossible. Slight Naruto/Elsword Crossover. Naruto/Mikoto
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay this is an idea I got after reading the only Elsword/Naruto crossover. I thought "What if Naruto was Taught by Glaive?" Well I am gonna do just that...Do not know if I should make this a crossover fic though so I will leave that decision to you guys. A few things people should know for this fic. **

**First is Naruto is going to be three years older than his classmates and there will be changes to his appearance early on.**

**Second is Naruto's fighting style is gonna change from rash idiot to manipulative, trapper. He is a prankster able to evade Anbu in the day while wearing a neon orange jumpsuit. He has some talent for this.**

**Third is I have no clue on the pairing for this story so I will let you all decide. I will have a poll up to decide who will be paired with Naruto.**

**Fourth like most of my stories this will probably be shorter than you all would like. Bear with me here cause I feel I am still new to this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Elsword or anything related to the two.**

**Master of Space and Time**

**Chapter 1: The start of a Legend**

Naruto had rushed to the hospital, hoping his sensei would find it in him to take the time to train him so he could defeat Neji. As soon as he got there though the expected happened and Kakashi was well...Kakashi.

_Flashback_

_Konoha Hospital_

"_Kakashi-sensei! Can you" Naruto didn't get to finish as Kakashi held up one hand while the other flipped through his book. _

"_No I cannot Naruto. I must train Sasuke as he has the stronger opponent, You saw what happened with Lee." Naruto stared blankly at him and with a rare show of intelligence he said something that made Kakashi mentally curse._

"_But Neji was willing to kill his own family to win! Come on I need some help."_

"_Sigh Naruto you made your grave now deal with it. I even called in a special favor from a special friend to get you help." Kakashi eye smiled as he spoke, enjoying his students anger._

_Kakashi didn't hate his student and knew of his parents. He was just getting some revenge on his sensei through his son. This was just like his exams when Minato chose to help Rin instead of himself. Though he still ignored the fact that she need the help at the time. Pay back was good._

_Naruto turned to see the "special friend" and to his immense displeasure it was the closet pervert. "No way is he gonna be able to help me! What can he do other than teach me chakra control and the...basics." He slowed down at the end at his sensei's look. _

_The bastard! He was seriously screwing him over this time. So without saying another word he fled the hospital and just went to train by himself because his sensei apparently was to busy to help him._

_Unknown to him a masked figure had seen this and noticed something in the young blond. "Oh..Yes he has the potential for something great. Something great indeed."_

_Flashback End_

And that was why he was alone in the outskirts of Konoha training himself into an early grave as Kakashi-baka would say.

That would also serve to make Naruto hate Kakashi for a very long time.

As Naruto started to get tired he leaned against a tree not noticing two figures with red clouds on their cloaks. He lost most of his chakra training so he never noticed the shorter of the pair crouch in front of him. Only one thing was heard and it would cause Naruto to change forever. "Tsukuyomi"

**-Itachi's Mind scape-**

Naruto woke up as he heard the sound of a child crying. When he tried to move he noticed someone had chained him to the ground with many chains.

"You have woken up again Naruto? And after spending just two hours in here watching the same thing over and over."

"W-what? Who's there!"

Before he could answer he saw a woman with red hair grab a small boy and run out of a tent, only to be attacked a second later. Then he saw it, the Kyubi was attacking. He saw the fourth come out of nowhere and attack the man. He saw the woman try to protect the boy. All the while Naruto stood there frozen at that memory. His memory. The day he lost his mother and father.

The sound of flesh being torn apart. His parents telling him they loved him. The sealing. Everything came back to him and he screamed.

This memory had caused many suicide attempts, with Naruto only stopping after hearing his parent's "I love you"'s. Eventually the third had it sealed away. And now it came back to Naruto. Who was forced to watch it over and over and over for three whole days.

**-10 minutes later-**

**-Reality-**

How had this happened. They had nearly caught the fox brat when a strange man show up. He had not moved from his position but somehow repelled all of their attacks and took possession of the brat. And then seconds later the two disappeared into some strange portal. The two Akatsuki members could only think one thing.

"_Leader-sama won't like this"_ And started to prepare to get berated.

**-Unknown Amount of Time later-**

**-Unknown Area-**

Naruto was slowly trying to understand what had just happened. Okay recap time.

A mysterious man with a long black cloak, chains on the collar, and a mask covering his face saved him from two S Rank missing nin.

Those two nin belonged to a group of nine S rank missing nin who wanted to take control of the biju. Like his biju, Kyubi.

Next was that the Kyubi was never in control completely during the attack. Apparently he was friends with his mother.

And his mother and a woman called Mito were containers before him.

Finally the man offered to give Naruto Training as well as help him cope with the painful memories.

After he had asked what kind of training the man simply said that for the next three weeks, three years would go by for him and that he would train on three things. One for each year.

First to his displeasure was the mind. He would boast his IQ as well as work on things like traps or any kind of jutsu that could be related to trapping.

The Next year would be learning about Space jutsu. An example of his showed that when he threw a kunai at the man, he would be able to somehow make it teleport from one place to another place.

And Finally he would learn about Time Jutsu. Like how to age something to its oldest state. This one interested him the most.

So with a sigh he decided to give up three years of his life to obtain the power.

**-Konoha Outskirts-**

**-One month later-**

A tall man at about five feet ten inches walked down the road towards the village of the leaf. He had a long black jacket with chains attached to the collar and a black face mask that covered his mouth and nose but not his eyes and hair. His jacket was decorated with orange lines. He had red gloves on and black baggy pants and black shoes. In his hands were a few glowing dice. His hair was dark red and fell down his face. At one point it was always pointing to the sky and bright yellow, now though it fell towards the ground and was as red as blood. His eyes were both a different color. One red the other blue. Under his collar was an old headband that had been attached to a crimson silk clothe.

This man was the second Master of Space and Time, Uzumaki Naruto. His training had been rigorous but he had succeeded at all three.

_Flashback_

_Year 1_

_Naruto sat in a meditative state while a few dozen clones read books on chakra theories, trapping methods, and surprisingly enough, chakra thread scrolls. They also read how to make poison and how to make seals._

_In truth he was having more fun than he thought he would have. _

_He was currently talking to Kurama. The two had been talking on changes they would make to the seal. Like making it easier to go into tailed cloak mode while Kyubi would be able to feel what Naruto feels, see what he sees, things like that._

_He had also started to learn about his people, the Uzumaki. At first he believed the Kyubi was tricking him but eventually he felt that he could trust the old fur ball._

_The two had eventually come to an understanding and agreed to help each other when they could..._

_...that did not stop the two from arguing though._

_He eventually learned how to create chakra threads and add them to his skills. The traps he made were becoming better and better by the day and his personality had even started to change. While he was still a happy guy he could become serious and manipulative when the situation called for it._

_Flashback_

_Year 2_

"_Left! Right! Center! Left!" Glaive shouted at Naruto, who had begun space jutsu. He was learning how to teleport and started with the simplest thing. So here he was teleporting a gold statue. God sometimes Glaive could be an ass._

"_Enough. Now I want you to try that with your body. Only a five second break is allowed. Go!"_

_And that was what took up a few months of our training. Until I could teleport as if it was second nature, we did not move onto stuff like repelling an attack, or halting the movements the enemy made._

_God he was glad to be able to learn this._

_Flashback_

_Year 3_

_Naruto sat in a circular Seal, in a meditative state. As he did this his body started to change. He had begun the changing of his seal by halting his own life so Glaive could make the changes. Soon the seal had been completed and the Kyubi was given more freedom than ever before. _

_What had made the Kyubi eternally grateful though was that this one would not allow extraction. If it happened the two would die. But it wasn't that in total. Naruto and Glaive had sealed another in Naruto. Kelana _**(1)**_ the eight tailed fox and mate to Kurama the nine tailed fox. They had used an ancient Time and Space Jutsu that revived her._

_Naruto had mastered Time Jutsu fastest mainly because it interested him the most. _

_After bidding farewell to his master, something he refused to budge on no matter what Glaive said, he departed for Konoha._

_Flashback END_

Arriving at the gate the usual guards did their usual routine.

"Name and reason for visiting" Izumo said in a monotone voice. He and Kotetsu missed the prankster who had disappeared a month ago. Well they were overjoyed to hear the stranger give his name and a fact that he was telling the truth.

"Uzumaki Naruto, returning from training for Chunin Exams, and you two got Anko drunk and ended up tied to a flagpole in your undies two years ago on March 3rd."

"Damn it! You never stop saying that." Kotetsu faked a snarl.

As he walked away he let out a laugh. "Can't a prankster enjoy his work?"

Two shouts of anger later and he was at Ichiraku's where he saw two people he decided to help with his new powers.

Ayane Ichiraku had been disabled during the Kyubi attack and ever since then the only time she smiled was when she was in her husband's, daughter's, or her favorite little fox's presence. Now though she couldn't help but be depressed. Their family had been worried for Naruto as he had disappeared a month ago. The hokage had been coming by every day in hopes to find Naruto.

She was about to get ready to go home when she felt something on her waist. A man's hand. She growled at him alerting the others but before they could attack a light shined around her.

"Hello Ayane-daibo **(2)** . Please stop with your sad face and put on that happy smile your daughter loves." She was to shocked that she did not notice him helping her out of her wheelchair nor did she notice she could walk.

"Naru-chan you little brat how could you vanish all of a sudden! Do you know how worried we were?" She yelled while he just eye smiled at her.

"Mom...your legs..."Ayame said as Teuchi shed tears of joy. The three civilians did not notice but the three ninjas did that Naruto had placed privacy seals in the shop.

"Naruto...How?" The hokage asked before his grandson and son gasped.

"Jiji, your...your...getting younger." Asuma gasped out while Konohamaru looked at his grandpa then at Naruto then back to his grandpa.

"Time jutsu is really fun. I can't change to much since I just got back but I decided to use what little I could do on my two families." Naruto said with a smile. He then used a space jutsu to teleport everyone to the Hokage's office while putting a closed sign outside of Ichiraku's Ramen.

**-Scene Break-**

**-Hokage's office-**

Before anyone had a chance to talk Naruto introduced the new him. "Hello Sarutobi's and Ichiraku's. Allow me to introduce the true me. Nidaime Master of Space and Time, Sandaime Container of the Kyubi, and Heir to both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto is back."

**Chapter 1 END**

**AN: Well that was a good start to the story if I do say so myself. Four stories made on one day. New record for myself. Hopefully Everyone like the start of this cause I can't wait for me to get an idea. I will have the poll up soon so everyone please vote for who should be paired with Naruto. And do not forget. Review.**

**1: Just made up the name Kelana. If it is a real name yay if not tough.**

**2: Daibo is japanese for godmother I think.**

**ZtC out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Meh just decided why not. I have next to no inspiration for Team 11 but a lot for stories I have not even started yet...man I am disorganized.**

**Gonna state the 'basic' uses of Time and Space Jutsu's here. This is not just for you all but for me because I can be very, very forgetful.**

**Time: Halting time for a short period as well as speeding it up, bringing people back alive that were not meant to die (In my opinion it would be people like Kushina, Minato, Haku, etc...), Changing the age of a person or object.**

**Space: Opening and closing a portal to another realm, Distorting the area to fit the users needs, the ability to bring out a weapon or summon without the use of a contract or seal.**

**If you have any idea's for the two please tell me via Review. I am serious because there are not many stories dealing with this sort of thing.**

**Poll results as of May/15/2012:**

**Anko -4**

**Mikoto -4**

**Hana -3**

**Yugito -3**

**Ino -3**

**Shizuka -3**

**FemHaku -2**

**Ayame -2**

**TenTen -2**

**Fuu -2**

**Karui -1 **

**Tayuya -1**

**Shizune -1**

**The poll is not over yet so stop reading and...wait finishing reading then vote. After you read this you vote. And then you look up subliminal messages and find out how bad I can fail at it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Glaive-sama, the jutsu, or the cool kage hat. Yup I got nothing but this Disclaimer which is used to waste space.**

**Master of Space and Time**

**Chapter 2: Let the Changes Begin.**

Most of the people just stared at him. Hell even the anbu that were hiding stared at him...Well almost all of them.

A cat masked ANBU jumped out of the shadows and struck him on the head. She then started to yell at him about how worried he made her.

It was a little known fact that over half of the ANBU cared for Naruto. Especially Cat, Wolf, Snake, and Hawk, also known as Yuugao, Yamato, Anko, and Hayate. The four had become older siblings to him with Yuugao acting as the most protective.

While the new generation hated him because not only had he made their job harder with the pranks, but they could never catch him and in the end only that chunin teacher could. The older though was happy with the pranks as it brought a bit of fun in their lives and the chases gave them a chance to see what the new generation needed to learn.

So when they had heard he had disappeared, they searched high and low for him. Yuugao had been one of the ones to search the most, especially after her boyfriend and partner Hayate was nearly killed while on duty **(1)**.

Now the brat decides to just show up out of nowhere after all the pain they went through. Well Yuugao was not letting him out of her sight now and he knew it.

"Sorry Kitty-chan." Dodging a left hook "I did not mean to worry you." Avoids a right sweep kick "You are gonna get tired eventua-Hey! No groin shots!"

Konohamaru let out a question that stopped all movement "Why does boss have the Fourth's last name? And what did he mean by container?"

Well almost all movement stopped. "Well that means that I am the son of Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki." A gasp from some of the anbu and a face palm from Boar came from this because most did not know it, while Boar muttered how her husband was dead "And container means that I hold the Kyubi in my stomach."

Hiruzen **(2) **was shocked and proud when his grandson just let out "Awesome! Just what I expect of the boss! Keeping the fox" "Kurama" Naruto interrupted

"Kurama?" Asuma asked.

"Kyubi's name and please do not insult him."

"Naruto! The fox destroyed most of the village! He" Hiruzen was interrupted by Naruto "was under a genjutsu. After being released from my mother he was a bit weak minded and got caught by a certain masked moron." Seeing the frustration that was evident on the ninja's faces, he put up his hands "Look it doesn't mean you can't be angry with him. All I ask is that you don't hate him for something out of his control." _'Add to the fact that Mito Uzumaki and Harashima Senju killed his mate so they could get his power, and I would probably have acted the same towards this village.'_

_**'Thank you Naru-chan.' A deep but female voice said.**_

_'No thanks needed Kelana.' _

"Anyway lets get back to the matter at hand. We can come back to this at a later time" Naruto said.

Hiruzen agreed and asked his first question "Naruto can you tell me how you have reversed my age?"

"Easy. I used a Time jutsu. It was mainly so you would be ready and I am sorry but even the change in your age will not save you."

"What do you mean by that Naru-chan?" Ayane asked.

"It would be better to tell you an event that would have happened if not for Master's interference." Naruto said as he started to explain what will happen in five days. "During the chunin exams many things will happen but a few things that must be changed for a better future will happen during it. One of these is that you, jiji, will die to after sealing away Orochimaru's hands."

"What" "Please wait until I am finished jiji. Your age had been a key figure to your early death. You fought and defeated the Second and _First_ hokage's" When speaking of the First his tone held hidden venom that only Hiruzen seemed to catch. "But the thing about it is you should have been joined by Ayane-daibo and the anbu captain, Raven. Both though could not as Raven had been killed two days before the exams by an old War hawk and Ayane-daibo was paralyzed."

"Now though we can have them guarding me." Hiruzen said understanding what had happened. Ayane may be a civilian shinobi but even some of the elite jounin could not beat her, Konoha's Weapon Mistress. And Raven was one of the best in genjutsu, even Itachi could never beat her. Both would be great help.

"In the battle you also stop the Fourth from being brought back. This time I want you to let him. This will cause Orochimaru to bring out some backup. It may make the battle tougher but it is completely worth it." Naruto then moved on without allowing a question in. "Next is the matches. The first match did not mean much other than the idiots on the council denying me chunin after I beat Neji and Gaara."

"So Gaara beat Sasuke?" "Nope. Invasion happens during their match, if the match had continued then yeah probably. By the you need to be careful of Sand. If not for Master's interference Hayate would be dead." Yuugao's eyes widen at that. Whoever this 'Master' of Naruto's was she needed to thank him/her.

"But continuing with the matches, Sasuke ends up being three hours late and you allow him extra time just because the Kazekage aka Pedo Snake asked you to allow it. This causes clients to look down on Konoha because of the obvious favoritism. The next match ends in Shino's favor because Kankuro gave one of the worst excuses I have ever heard. I need you to do something about it not only so Sand is down a player but so that Shino can advance in Rank." Naruto takes a break from talking then stares at Asuma.

"..."

"...Shikamaru forfeits doesn't he." Asuma said as a statement. At Naruto's nod he asks "Does he make chunin?"

"Yeah he does. It isn't until his first failed mission that he takes it seriously though." Naruto says.

"Before you continue can you please tell us what you meant earlier. About Hokage-sama's health."

"First you have to understand that Time jutsu can't save people with no more time left." At their nods he continued with a sad sigh. "In three month's time you will die to a heart attack. Even if Tsunade is here, you will not be allowed to live."

Asuma was about to grab him when Hiruzen stopped him. "Asuma do you really think Naruto would want this? It just means that I can finally reunite with Biwako-chan."

At his mothers name Asuma was going to ask Naruto if he could revive her when he was interrupted "No Asuma I cannot bring her back. If it were someone like Rin-nee then yes but not only would I need to be where they died but they would need to have had time left. Rin-nee died early while your mother was going to die a few hours after the Kyubi attack. Plus it takes a bit out of me just to bring people back so I cannot do it unless I need to."

Hiruzen brightened up at that "So that's why you want Minato to fight me!"

At Naruto's nod Hiruzen asked more questions about his plan while others just stayed out of it, happy that Naruto was back.

After swearing that they would keep it a secret everyone was dismissed with Naruto going with the Ichiraku's.

Hiruzen just stared out at the village and sighed. "Tsunade better not harass Naruto to much."

**-Three Days Later-**

**-Sarutobi Clan District-**

**-Hiruzen's Home-**

Tsunade had just arrived last night after getting dragged back by Jiraiya. He had left to try and get her to help with the search but when she refused he challenged her to a fight. He quickly beat her and brought her back. Then they learned about Naruto's new powers.

Tsunade demanded that he bring back her brother and lover. When he refused she actually tried to kill him. Shizune was a bit angry that he wouldn't bring back her uncle but squashed that anger after going over the facts.

One, Naruto does not even know the two so why should he spend his strength bringing them back. Two, Tsunade had refused to help him if it meant stepping foot in Konoha, so why should he help her when she obviously did not care what happened to her students son. Three, She actually didn't want her uncle to come back. Not because she didn't like him, no it was because she wanted him to rest in peace and her teacher to move on, like how she had a few years ago.

"Will you stop attacking me! I can't help you because I can't bring back someone who's time was used up."

Hiruzen was surprised by that, "What do you mean Naruto?"

"Master informed me of people who used up their Time before I came back. Dan Kuto, used up his time due to an illness from birth. The illness grew and had he not used chakra he would have a few years of remaining time. As it stands, he only has a few days."

Tsunade was surprised by this, but what he said next made her angry at her 'lover' "Besides he was planning on selling your necklace after the war to afford a ring for his fiance."

"But Tsunade-sama wasn't his..." Shizune's eyes widened in realization while Tsunade cursed his existence. Jiraiya stood off to the side quiet, his hate for Dan returning. "Sorry to inform you but your brother is also unable to return."

"Why?" Tsunade yelled in anger and sorrow.

"Because he isn't dead."

Silence then

"WHAT" The three legends yelled.

"Yeah Nawaki-nii is with Master. He used a jutsu that sent his real body and his enemy into another realm. Master found him and taught him how to be a Master of Space. Unlike myself he specializes in it so he is much better at it." Naruto said.

"So...So he...is alive?" Tsunade said. She was currently on her knees thanking whichever god saved her brother...then swearing to beat the hell out of him for worrying her.

"Yup!"

"Naruto...who is your Master?" Jiraiya asked.

"He is the first Master of Space and Time, The first to ever succeed in what the Sage of Six Path's had failed, he is the one and only Glaive-sama!"

Silence again which was interrupted by Hiruzen muttering about how he should have know it was him.

"Well it has been fun but I have to go and help Konohamaru paint the Hyuga District Pink." He turned to Shizune. "Sorry for having to tell you about your Uncle like this. If it means anything the woman he was engaged to was Haruno Sayaka."

"Thanks. I will be sure to meet the home wrecker later." And with that Naruto left.

"The Gaki seems to have grown up well enough." Jiraiya said before heading off to research.

"Yes he...wait what did he say about Konohamaru?" Hiruzen asked to no one in general.

**-Two Days Later-**

**-Chunin Exam Stadium-**

The gennin all stood out in the field. Well almost all of them. Naruto, Sasuke, and that Oto nin were no where in sight.

"Will everyone except Naruto and Neji please leave the arena. We will wait five minutes for Naruto Uzumaki to arrive. If he does not show up by then, the winner will be Neji."

The gennin listened to the order and went up the stairs while Neji stared across the field at a certain heiress, smirking arrogantly. _'Fate decrees that I shall win and this loser being scared just proves it'_

**-In the Stands-**

Kiba stared at Hinata hoping she wasn't letting Neji bother her but for some reason she seemed to look stronger minded. Her glare at Neji's smirk showed that.

What no one knew was that Naruto had pretty much sped up her mind so that her shyness would go away. This made her a bit smarter and made her realize that while she did like Naruto, it was more like looking at him like an older brother. One that would inspire the younger sibling.

In another section a pink haired girl was raging about how the idiot was just trying to act cool and how it did not impress her.

Honestly it was annoying Ino more than she was willing to admit. Her thoughts had also been changed but the one who changed it was her mother. She had always listened to her mother so when she came home after ANBU patrols were done, she told her daughter to stop acting like a fan girl.

The rest of the night had been spent on how she should train more and how she should not judge people based on their looks. This caused Ino some bit of guilt. She knew that Naruto had been missing from what her father had said. She felt guilt after thinking she should have treated him better. She felt more guilt though for how she treated her teammate, Chouji. She had decided that after the exams she would change herself for the better.

TenTen, Neji's teammate, was commenting on how Naruto had no chance when they heard a familiar voice ask Asuma "Yo can I have a smoke? I feel I deserve one in case the _prodigy _Hyuga manages to kill me." The voice said in a joking tone.

Kurenai was about to reprimand the boy when Asuma gave him a cancer stick and lit it up. "Asuma! He is a child!"

"Old enough to kill, old enough to smoke, old enough to fu" "Anko!" Kurenai interrupted the two from chanting the phrase. Naruto started to walk down to the arena before jumping in.

"So sorry about being late. I had to pay some last minute respect to my parents. Now" He cracked his knuckles and gave a bit of killing intent towards Neji "Lets begin this show!"

**Chapter 2 END**

**AN: Well that was a long one. Computer shut down half way, Thank you auto save. Well we got a lot done in this chapter.**

**1: Hayate is not dieing this time. Sorry people but it ain't happening.**

**2: Hiruzen is the Hokage's first name I think. Got tired of calling him Hokage.**

**Now for the fun part of this AN. Explaining what I was thinking when I made some changes. First off the part about Harashima (I think that's how you spell it) and Mito, well I just sorta got the idea out of nowhere. Meh it works.**

**The part with Hiruzen dieing in three month's I made up as a way to have him die peacefully. In this story he is good so he deserves it.**

**Dan Kato or whatever his name is. I just made it up for (a.) a way to start a Jiraiya/Tsunade pairing and (b.) A way to bash the Haruno's!**

**The changes in Hinata and Ino is mainly so that they can become stronger. Hinata because she will not be shy about hitting someone anymore, and Ino well that one is obvious.**

**To the Hinata pairing I am going to pair her with either Shino or Kiba. I will let you all decide that in the reviews.**

**To Ino pairing, if she does not win the poll then she is paired with Chouji. I am starting to like it so why not.**

**Well I am done for now. Hope to update soon**

**ZtC out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Not much to say at the moment. Took me a bit to plan out Naruto's fight and as I write this I realize "Oh hell! I have to write Shino's and Shikamaru's fights!" You can try and be all "no you don't have to" but I wanna do something. So yeah their fights are just me being on the spot creative.**

**Besides that I have a few stories I wanna make. I might even make a challenge for one of them so look out for it if your touring my profile!**

**Poll are closed!**

**Mikoto- 10**

**Tayuya-9**

**Anko- 7**

**Ino- 7**

**Hana- 7**

**Ayame- 5**

**Yugito- 5**

**Shizuka- 4**

**FemHaku- 3**

**Karui- 3**

**TenTen- 3**

**Fuu- 2**

**Shizune- 1**

**I decided to close it early because not many were voting after a large gap in time. The winner is Mikoto and I gotta say I like it. She would be a good girl for Naruto. There is one thing though, because Tayuya basically shot up in the ranking I have decided not to kill her. Don't know how it will effect the story but whatever. And to all those wondering yup, Ino is with Chouji.**

**Review(Sorry for long AN's guys but it is sorta fun for be and helps me get into the story.): **

**raw666: Thanks for the suggestion and personally I think so too. There are way to many pairings with Hinata paired with Kiba and not enough where she goes with Shino.**

**briansangelthing: And pwn Neji you shall receive as best as I can.**

**Wulan-chan: Thanks for the correction! I While I had all the letters right I screwed up the placement of each. I will try and write it correctly from now on. Hashirama? Yup. Harashima? Nope.**

**blueexorist: Again like raw666 I agree that Shino and Hinata fit as a couple. As to updates I will try.**

**Master of Space and Time**

**Chapter 3: Battles at the Arena**

"Uzumaki?" The Proctor, Genma, asked.

"Hai?" Naruto, the smoking gennin, asked.

"..." Genma looked to the Hokage for conformation. Getting a nod he allowed fighters to say a few words to each other before beginning the battle.

"It seems even a moron like you can understand fate"

"Just what are you doing?"

"What? I am just saying what you were gonna say Neji." Naruto says as he tilts his head and continues, even going as far as to mimic Neji's voice "It is foolish to believe you can beat a genius like myself when you can not even complete the simplest things."

Neji was getting annoyed and as he heard the signal to start he attacked with a simple jab. At least he tried but he felt something like chakra going through his fingers and jumped away activating his Byakugan.

What he saw was incredible. Chakra strings were all over the place, they would bend slightly only when the one controlling them allowed them to. His first instinct was to glare at the puppet nin until he noticed the strings were connected to one source. And that source was Naruto.

"How?" Was his only statement.

"What?"

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

Neji was getting annoyed again. "The chakra strings! How did you do it?"

After a few moment Naruto laughed. "Oh Chakra Web? I made that."

That caused everyone to stop moving. The dead last...was the first to create his own jutsu? The Hyuga and Aburame both checked and found that the arena was covered in a web of chakra strings. The ninja of Suna were beyond pissed that they did not think of creating something so simple and now would not get credit for a good use of chakra strings.

"How?" Again was yelled by Neji. Not only him but many others had asked mentally.

"Hinata told me about this new jutsu she wanted to make and I traded her a way to make it possible for one thing...and no not your little rotation. Just the amount of chakra control needed to make it possible. I then told her of a good way for her to get stronger."

"As if she can get strong. Her fate is to remain weak."

"Yes well that would be true if she continued with the normal way of Hyuga fighting."

"There is only one way to fight as a Hyuga." He said as he began to evade the web of chakra to his target.

"Hitomi Hyuga would say otherwise." He said which caused Hiashi to gasp in shock while the Hyuga elders glared at Hinata.

"Who is that trash?" Neji said only to be stopped by large amounts of Killing Intent directed at him. He glanced at the source and was shocked to find Hinata glaring at him. She looked ready to kill him. Both Kiba and Shino were shocked at their teammates reaction.

"Hitomi Hyuga otherwise known as White Swan of the Leaf, is the creator of the Hyuga's, Swan Dance Taijutsu style. It is able to beat Hiatora, the first Hyuga's Taijutsu style, Gentle Fist." He saw Neji's disbelief and then brought out the finishing touch "She was Hinata's mother."

The ninja who knew Hinata were in disbelief that she was the daughter of the White Swan. Not many new the identity of the White Swan mainly because she would somehow erase her face from their minds.

"And how would you know that loser?" Neji scowled.

Naruto grinned "Because I know all six of the "Mistress's of the leaf **(1)**" as the were called. Black Lion, Enten Higurashi known daughter is your teams weapon mistress, TenTen Higurashi." TenTen's shock was clear and when she looked at her mom for approval she got a smirk. "Purple Boar, Inoria Yamanaka with her known daughter being Ino Yamanaka. Grey Wolf, Tsume Inuzuka known children Hana Inuzuka and Kiba Inuzuka." Again shock came to three peoples faces as they turned to their parents. Again they got smirks.

"Blue Raven, Mikoto Uchiha known children being _Itachi_ Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha." Many of the older ninja noticed the immense venom that went with Itachi's name while the younger were to shocked to say much. That shock tripled with his next words. "Red Death of Uzu and Red Fox of Konoha, Kushina Uzumaki. Known children..." He grinned "Me." And then hell broke loose.

**Kage Box**

"Hiruzen!" Koharu, a member of the elder council yelled. "The boy has told the names of people you yourself order under the threat of execution to not reveal. He must die!"

Homura though stared at his teammate then started to walk back. "Koharu he will not be executed."

"Why?" The elder yelled in anger.

"Because Hiruzen allowed him to do so, didn't you."

"Yes." Hiruzen said smiling.

"May I ask why though?"

"Glaive." was the only reply he got but both members of the elder council understood and started to leave. When taught by Glaive, you always had a plan. Even for something like this.

The 'Kazekage' did not make much motion as he had been surprised at the turn of events.

**Stands**

A certain pink haired girl was squealing about how her Sasuke was awesome. When someone aka Chouji, had commented on how Naruto was the son of the leader of the group she replied in usual fan girl mode. One that annoyed Chouji immensely "The baka is just lieing like usual! He is trying to make himself feel better about how his parents were shit!"

"And how would you know how his parents were Sakura" Chouji said in an anger his teammate never saw in him.

Sakura, being who she is, was oblivious "My mother says that his mother was a whore that opened her legs for any man and that his father was some dirt poor hobo!" She screeched. A second later she passed out from immense Killing Intent being directed at her.

Ino and Chouji guessed wrong in thinking it was Naruto who did it but it was in fact a man behind her, dressed in a Green Jumpsuit and orange leg warmers as well as a jounin jacket. That man was Maito Gai and his student who wore a hospital gown glared at his former crush.

They then heard something that caused all heads to turn.

"Winner of first match, Naruto Uzumaki!"

**Arena**

Neji could not believe it. The idiot had trapped him and what was worse was he could not show that the main clan was weak. This was cause Naruto had used the webs as rope and captured the Hyuga. He also preformed a Shunshin and slapped a paper seal on him, stopping all movement. He then did something that shocked Neji. He told the story about what happened to his father. What he said after it would anger then shock him further.

"You are pathetic! Acting as if you are above everyone because of one incident! And that seal you act like the headache you get is comparable to others pain!" Naruto said as he paced around the Hyuga glancing at each an every member of the younger generation.

"You trash! You think cause you win you can talk down to me?" Neji yelled out in fury.

"Yet you did the same to Hinata and from what I hear Lee." Naruto stated before his locks started to unlock on their own. He then opened his cloak and raised his shirt so his stomach was visible. "You don't know true pain. I am a container! I contain the Kyubi!" He said bluntly causing total stillness. He did not stop though. It was his chance to mess with both Konoha and Suna for what they did to both containers. "And you wanna know the best part? The villages hate us only for that reason! They try to kill us and when we finally fight back they are the victims!" He said as the seal appeared on his skin.

"We hold back the beasts and in return we get attacked or worse."

"Worse?" Neji questioned not liking his answer and now starting to like the light seal he had compared to what Naruto says.

"On my fifth birthday the villagers nailed me to a cross and pierced my body with random objects before setting me aflame." He said as he fixed his clothing and had the locks lock up again.

"That's all I am gonna say. You still gonna claim you had a tougher life?" Naruto said as he walked up the stairs to the contestant box, still smoking that cancer stick.

Genma then spoke out "Sasuke and Gaara come to the arena floor now! I will give a five minute waiting time for Sasuke Uchiha to show up. If he does not then he is disqualified!"

Gaara went down in a sand Shunshin while the Neji walked towards the entrance to the stands.

Naruto went to the contestant box and grabbed Shikamaru and Shino saying something about a prank idea and needing their help.

They went to an empty hallway where Shikamaru actually grabbed Naruto by the collar and pushed him against the wall, surprising the other two. "Where the hell were you?"

"..."

"..." Shika let him go then leaned against a wall.

"...You did that because your mom would" "Shut up troublesome fox."

They would have continued had Shino not intervened. "Uzumaki you wanted to talk with us."

Glancing around Naruto knew no one was around to hear them so "An invasion is gonna go down soon. Sand and Sound."

The two were shocked at that information. Shino quickly asked "Why would you tell us?"

"Cause we have some of the more difficult jobs. We each must take out one of the gennin participating in these exam's. To do that..." He took out two scrolls and threw them to the two. "Summoning contracts. The summons have already been informed that you would be summoning them. Just sign them quickly. Then repeat the handseals I do."

The two quickly signed their names with Shino freezing for a few seconds. "Naruto how did you" He was interrupted by the sight of handseals and Naruto biting his thumb. "Summoning!" He said as he slammed his hand on the ground.

Both were silent for a few seconds.

"Naruto is that a sheep **(2)**?"

"Yup"

"Your summon is a sheep?"

"Yup"

Shika just stared at the sheep as the little sheep just stared back. It was about as tall as their ankles and had blue skin with pink wool. "If you gave me something wild I will kill you."

"**Hasn't been the first time he screwed someone over for a laugh. That's why he chose our summon contract."** The sheep said in a voice that made them believe it was a girl. They started to do the handseals as Naruto explained his reasoning.

"The sheep summon balance me out real well. They are good for defense and offer great assistance in support jobs. You should see the rabbit summons. Those things mauled an adult lion."

That was when two poofs were heard and two figures were revealed.

At Shino's feet was a small dragonfly. It was black and purple and about the size of his foot. It stared at Shino for a few seconds before flying up to his shoulder **"Don't worry kid. The bug summons can still fit with your regular strategies. This is just the secret weapon form. Names Kurosora (3) of the bug summons."** Then a poof and he was like a regular dragonfly and Shino let him in his jacket.

At Shikamaru's feet was a turtle. It looked up lazily at him. It's shell was blue and it's skin was green and was reached up to his knee.** "The name is Burugeiru (4) and I can tell we will get along. Much better than tou-san and his personal summoner."**

"**And I am Saishonatsu (5). These two are your familiars like I am Naruto's. Summon us when you need to."**

And then they went back to their homes along with the scroll's.

"How did you find the Aburame's summon, Uzumaki?" Shino asked with Naruto staring at him blankly before answering "Glaive-sama did" and walking away.

The two didn't get it but deciding that they would go along with it since they got summons. Both also understood the significance of their battles if they won. The two would be able to take down the kazekage's children who must have some good reason for being there.

As they came out they saw Gaara was back and angry while Kankuro was worried. A few seconds ago Sasuke had been disqualified and the crowd was angry to say the least. Kankuro tried to forfeit but after saying that he had to be ready if he had bothered to show up, so that made him look bad in front of everyone and their plan screwed since he could only use the base elements of his puppet's abilities.

Shino and Kankuro stood across from each other and the moment the proctor said go, Shino led the offensive, surprising everyone that an Aburame would do such a thing.

"It is illogical to hold back as Uzumaki showed. I will end this fight in one attack. "**Katon: Hotaru!" **He said as hundreds of flies came out and burst into flames. This was a secret technique created by his grandfather. He had been able to get it last week but decided against using it until a few seconds ago. The flies destroyed the first layer of the puppet and went for the bandages on the back. Kankuro burst out and used his puppet to knock away other flies.

"End this quick while showing best abilities." Shino muttered. He sent more flies but the puppet charged at Shino and cut through him.

"Heh moron. Proctor call the match the idiot is obviously" "Summoning" He heard behind him as the Shino in front of him burst into bugs. He felt something sap away his energy and then felt as if his back had been ripped open. Funny thing about summons, when summoned on contact of human skin they tend to hurt the human without realizing it. Shino used that knowledge to win the fight as Kurosora injected some poison in Kankuro. Not enough to kill but enough for him to be out of the way.

Shino was announced winner and the crowd cheered. The next match was called and found Shikamaru and Temari facing off.

Five minutes in the fight and Shika has yet to get close to her. She was obviously high chunin in tactics and strength. He made a weird handsign for few seconds but was actually gathering chakra for his next move after remembering that Naruto chose summons to balance.

Naruto's fit him in that his new style seemed to be standing in place as that was the one problem with Chakra web, from what he guessed, was that if Naruto moved then that would disrupt his control. Once they are caught though, it would be easy to center it around the target. Other abilities for it were unknown so he could not guess much more.

Shino's fit him cause of his style being more cloak and dagger. That was enough said.

Shika though...his style was easy. "Summoning!" and out came Burugeiru, who opened one eye and said **"Yo" **Lazily. Somewhere in the crowd Guy was going crazy about Shikamaru's Youth.

"Once chance at this. Burugeiru what elements do you have?" **"Water and Wind bro" **"Can you help me with something.

Temari had enough and got ready to slice both up with her wind when she lost her target in steam? The brat had combined a simple Katon jutsu with a stronger Suiton jutsu from the turtle creating steam. When she tried to clear it, it would just get heavier. She tried a few more time until she got knocked out from behind.

The proctor called the match and said there would be a five minute waiting period for the next matches being Naruto vs Gaara and Shino vs Shikamaru.

The judges had liked all three winning leaf nin's strategies. Naruto had used Anger to blind a Hyuga and capture him without getting a scratch on him. Shino had used unusual tactics when compared to his clan and took down his enemy without any problems. Shikamaru had a bit of difficulty but came out on top with that last strategy. All in all the three were going places.

Gaara and Naruto were in the arena waiting for the start of the match when Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in a dramatic leaf shunshin.

"Are we late?" Kakashi asked believing Sasuke got special privileges.

"Sasuke is disqualified, Kakashi." Naruto said from one side.

Sasuke was about to verbally assault the red head when Kakashi just grabbed him and left to find out some answers.

**Stands**

"So who is the red head?" Kakashi tried to ask casually.

"Your former student." Asuma snarled at Kakashi. He was going to enjoy what was coming after Naruto told both his father and him what had happened prior to meeting Glaive. He had also felt a debt needed to be paid, since he was able to get along with his father better, now that death loomed over his father's head.

"Why the attitude Asuma?" Kakashi asked

"You pawned your student off to Ebisu!"

"Kakashi!" Gai yelled. They all knew Ebisu had a talent for teaching...eight year old children. "You did not try something so foolish did you?"

"The dobe better cough up how he got this power. He owes me!" Sasuke yelled not once being grateful at learning that his mother was a great ninja.

"How does he owe you anything Uchiha? The match? You were late so it's your own damn fault." Chouji said. They all were surprised. All except Asuma who understood what had happened. When he found out one of his closest friends was missing he had wanted to join the search but his father forbid it. So he did something Naruto had said he should do more, train. This caused his confidence to shoot through the roof.

"You know you two are more alike than you think kid." Asuma said. "You both know how it is to feel alone."

"He doesn't know my pain, how Itachi forced me to watch it over and over again."

Asuma revealed the cold truth of the matter to the boy. "Not even a day old and he saw the Kyubi impale his parents with a tail. Imagine that kind of pain then imagine the nightmares after it."

None could say anything at that. Not even Sakura, who had woken up moments ago, could say something bad about that.

"Oh one more thing. Kakashi did you know Naruto was missing for the month?" That surprised both Kakashi and Sasuke. "Yeah well we found out what happened." He looked at the arena as he spoke. "Itachi found him and made him live over the experience of his parents death's, chained up so he could not help them. This happened not even an hour after you tried to pawn him off."

The two sharingan wielders were shocked at that turn of events as Kakashi internally shed tears over his own stupidity, Sasuke wondered how Naruto lived through the experience.

**Chapter 3 END**

**AN: (1) The idea came to me randomly but I feel they will be good to work in the story later on.**

**(2)Sheep summon. Mainly chosen due to a picture I had seen years ago and the idea that it could fit. We have Slugs, Toads, and I think a Mizukage uses clams? Yeah using sheep seems like a fun idea**

**(3)Kurosora can mean Black Sky**

**(4)Burugeiru can mean Blue Gale**

**(5)Saishonatsu can mean First Summer**

**Well that was longer than I thought it would be. So semi cliffhanger time. What will happen during the fight against Gaara? Will Minato and Kushina come back? When will I get my muse to work on schedule? Find out next chapter.**

**Remember to Review! And as of this chapter this story is added in the Naruto and Mikoto section of Fanfiction.**

**Also Please vote in my new Poll!**

**That is all**

**ZtC out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:... Yeah I have no excuse for my laziness. I honestly have had multiple idea's on how three of my stories could go but I got distracted by all the other fanfiction...again that is no excuse. **

**Though I did have an excuse a month ago, that being my computer was turning into a major annoyance that needed to be replaced. Luckily I got a new computer so everything is okay.**

**Unfortunately The Chronicles of Team 11 might not be coming back. I never liked Naruto/Hinata and I still don't read it unless completely bored. I have gotten bored of Naruto/Ino as of late. I may have a story made about Naruto as a medic with his sensei being Rin but only time can tell.**

**Immortal Love will hopefully come back soon.**

**TWiSbY has taken a bit more time cause I rushed into it. Maybe in a few days I can get the next chapter up if I start it.**

**Finally for stories I might make a few more Naruto X-overs again only time can tell.**

**Reviews:**

**npcfan: I hope its fun...comedy is starting to become a virtue for the story...at least as far as summons go.**

**Darkhuntressxir: Yeah I couldn't think of much else for him.**

**Raw666: Uh dude that's evil. Tayuya and Anko would cause much more chaos alone than with Akamaru and his pet.**

**Rake1810: I sorta described what they do but not every summon is the same so I guess the Time will tell excuse works here as well.**

**Enough AN for this chapter lets get on with our story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters which belong to Kishimoto. He however does not own my Sheep, Turtles, and Bugs.**

**Take that disclaimer, I do own something!**

**Master of Space and Time**

**Chapter 4: I am Fluffy, Hear me Roar!**

The two containers stood waiting for the fight to start. Both had different looks on their faces.

One of madness...

…The other had a certain object in his mouth that caused a certain Genjutsu Mistress raging. Brat even had the nerve to stare in her general...wait the brat was giving her a smug glance!

"So...Mr. 1...Why the mad face?" Naruto asked.

"You will prove my"

"Yeah I no longer seem to care" Naruto said causing the ichibi container to growl in frustration.

**Stands**

While Kurenai glared at Naruto, Sakura was telling her beloved Sasuke about the matches...then Chouji had to tell what actually happened.

Apparently the shock of what Naruto went through disappeared in seconds to the young Uchiha as he simply glared at the Uzumaki for taking his fight. Then he actually thought about what was said. His mother was the Blue Raven. Since the moron knew who she was that might mean he might know a few of her techniques...but instead of asking he would just get the council to make Uzumaki give them to him.

But for now he would settle for copying the idiots stupid techniques.

**Arena**

The proctor had to leave for a few minutes due to some problems.

Let it be known, every jounin hates the council.

"There has been a slight change made to the first fight in the second round. It will be a three way fight between Sabaku Gaara of the Sand, Uchiha Sasuke of the Leaf, and Uzumaki Naruto of the Leaf." As he said the Uchiha's the crowd (well the citizens of Konoha) went wild and the Uchiha walked down as if he owned the place. The smug look on his face disappeared soon after though. "Unfortunately due to his tardiness, Uchiha Sasuke is unable to be a candidate for chunin rank and will not be promoted, regardless if he wins or not."

As the Uchiha walked down Naruto and the proctor were having a small conversation.

"The council did this didn't they." Naruto asked with a look of annoyance.

"Unfortunately" The proctor confirmed.

"...The idiots think he will kill me, don't they."

"Probably"

Both gave a sigh at how bad the council had become. Before they could talk further Sasuke, who had been been waiting for ten seconds, demanded that they start the match. The proctor gave the go and Naruto was the first to act by throwing something at the two fighters feet.

….

….

….

Silence and the laughter exploded at the idiot's move. He threw twigs on the ground. Now because they were twigs most in the stadium did not notice the small flashing. Jounin like the proctor, Genma, or the Kage's in their box though did.

Genma backed up as Sasuke went to kick it, as he saw the damn thing as an insult.

As he touched it he was suddenly sent flying due to the twig exploding like a paper bomb. The crowd stopped laughing and stared at the young genin who threw it.

Sasuke was about to complain when he had to dodge not only a red arrow but a tendril of sand.

"**Rail Stinger"** Naruto said calmly, a bow made of green chakra in his left hand while his right made another red arrow.

"What the hell?" Sasuke yelled out as the dobe who loved close combat was actually using a bow and arrow. What happened in the month he was gone?

"**Multiple Stinger"** Naruto said quietly as he pointed it in Gaara's direction, who stopped the attack by making a sand shield.

Naruto was creating another arrow when he heard sizzling behind him. "God damn it Sasuke. **Jikan (1a): Isshun no teishi (1b)" **He said as the world went gray for him. He made a shunshin to the other side of the arena while leaving a Kage Bushin behind.

The color came back and the Kage Bushin was burned alive while Naruto was safe in a tree. The adult cheered for the Uchiha while most of the younger generation looked disturbed by their joy in a ninja's death.

The proctor looked at the Uchiha's smug look in disgust and was about to call it in that Naruto was out when he saw a flicker in a tree followed by three arrows heading toward the smug brat while at the same time Sand crushed the tree and the Uzumaki jumped out.

Sasuke rushed with handsigns and once again shot balls of fire at the dobe while using his Sharingan this time. Now he would be able to copy the attacks the dobe sent...well at least that was what he thought.

"**Evoke!" **Naruto said as a ball of wind appeared in front of the fire, and exploded when it touched.

"Okay where the hell are these abilities coming from? There was no way you could get all these techniques down so quickly!" Sasuke roared at Naruto. Anger started flooding into the kids mind.

"Rena-nee helped me with my training." Naruto said in a calm voice.

That only made the brat angrier.

"Who the hell is Rena?"

"Glaive-sama's friend."

Deciding to taunt Naruto, Sasuke said "And who is this Glaive? Some moron who doesn't know who should know these techniques so they could put them to better use."

Naruto's calm face left him as his hair started to cover his eyes.

In his anger Sasuke saw this as the dobe about to cry. In his anger he did not notice the ninja who knew of Glaive were either backing away or looking at him with concern. This was cause the fact that any ninja who called Glaive "Sama" meant one thing. He did something to truly help them.

And the fact Naruto was starting to radiate Killing Intent at the idiot was also a sign of worry.

"Shut up."

Sasuke continued to taunt him though, "What the dobe gonna cry? Knowing his big old master is gonna leave him for someone greater?" He said in a smug voice.

"You must know from personal experience."

"What?"

Naruto looked at him with not a look of rage but of pity. "Yeah I mean your big old brother abandoned you while you were bawling your eyes out." Sasuke's face returned to it's state of anger. That soon turned to rage. "Crying out of your mommy and Daddy while surrounded by the corpses of your friends and family. Unable to do anything but sit there and wait for help. That is actually the story of your life it seems."

"The genin test you were buried up to your neck

The D Rank mission's were "Beneath you" but we all know that you just didn't know how to do chores.

Our first C Rank you saved me from to C Rank Missing nin acting like king of the world but when their boss shows up you nearly kill yourself.

You nearly die to the boss's kid with me having to save you.

Even during the chunin exam you can't think to run from a ninja that outclasses you and I have to save you again, nearly dieing trying to do so.

Such a sad life for one so pitiful as you."

Sasuke was boiling with rage after that little speech. He could only see red and had already decided that for his teammate's unkind words, he needed to pay.

**Stands**

"Kids playing hard ball now." Asuma says with a sigh. He currently has his students in his grasp as Chouji was literally going to kill Sakura in a few moments. The girl just could not shut her mouth.

"That baka should not talk about that stuff! That's all not true anyway!" She said and Ino asked her to explain. "Well the genin test Naruto jumped out at Sense like a moron and got caught from the simplest traps and the D ranks are more towards Naruto's alley since he is so stupid. He also nearly killed himself during the C Rank and Sasuke had to save him during it twice! The Chunin Exam thing wasn't fair! Sasuke fought as best as he could against Orochimaru but" She was silenced by Kurenai having enough of her dribble.

"Kakashi how much of that was true?"

"Well they were all bad in the exams. If I had it my way Naruto would have been given to another team and Sakura would have been sent back to the academy but well...the council"

"Yeah we get it" the jounin around him muttered

"The D Rank was true but again I couldn't do much. The C Rank was a bit of trouble. Naruto nearly died after getting poison out of his blood while Sasuke was introduced to Killing Intent that may have reminded him of Itachi. The Boss's kid thing is something Naruto won't let go of but he was right, Sasuke would have died if Naruto did not show up. Sasuke did save Naruto but his body "moved on its own" so Naruto doesn't consider that as a saving moment. The thing in the forest is new to me as I wasn't there but from what I gather Naruto was separated, both were knocked out and were nearly killed once again."

TenTen who was looking at the arena asked "Why was Naruto saying all that stuff then?"

"Probably tried to taunt the Uchiha back to get him to do something foolish. In front of so many people that his reputation would be shot." A jounin in front of her said. "_The civilians wouldn't care but the Feudal Lords are another story. Some may have liked that stunt trying to kill Naruto from behind but others..."_

"You mean like what Sasuke is doing right now." TenTen asked point at the boy who had his hand pointed down with lightning coming out.

"Kakashi! You didn't!" Gai yelled while Kakashi muttered "He promised not to point it at an ally."

**Arena**

"Die Dobe!" Sasuke yelled as he sped towards Naruto at Lee's kind of speed.

Naruto closed his eyes and muttered "Baka" **"****Kūkan (2a): Shunkan Yugami (2b)" **He muttered and the chidori went out of control before it could hit him. The jutsu actually started to damage his arm as it went out of control.

Naruto took that moment to jump above Sasuke and twist in the air hold a sphere of some kind. **"Humming Wind!" **He shouted as he threw it to the ground. The sphere burst into a big sphere that blew Sasuke into a wall, knocking him out.

"And I win this round."

"Not yet kid you still have to fight..." The proctor's jaw fell open at the sight of the other genin. He was on the ground, out cold, with two sheep on top of him.

"**I am Fluffy, Here me Roar!" Subornation** **yelled out to the crowd while a slightly larger sheep stood behind him looking out to the crowd shyly. The ram had Snowy white skin and Light Blue wool.**

Genma looked at Naruto who was looking at the two sheep proudly. "When..."

"Did I summon them? When I dodged the fire ball. Natsu would be pissed to not get a go.

**A few minutes ago**

**Saishonatsu vs Gaara**

"**Wool Barrier!" Saishonatsu yelled as a barrier of Wool enveloped them. "Summoning Jutsu!" And another sheep was summoned beside him. **

"**Huh..." The young lamb wondered what was going on as he turned to see Natsu grinning at her. "Hey Reika (3)! Lets beat this guy up!"**

"**Huh" She squeaked as she looked at Gaara then ran to hide under the Wool Barrier.**

"**Damn" Saishonatsu muttered. "Well I guess you lucked out buddy!" He then had to dodge the sand hurled at him. "Whoa! Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"**

"Mother...she wants your blood!" Gaara yelled, finally able to kill something.

"**Your mother is a Vampire?" The lamb asked. That got him caught by the sand which made him yelp.**

"**Reika help!" no answer. "Please!" A few squeaks this time. "I'll get Naruto to pet you!" **

…**.**

"**Damn was sure she would" The sand starts to freeze as some light blue wool covers it. **

"**C-C-Cold W-Wool" Reika stutters. The sand shatters and Saishonatsu launches his own attack. "Burning Wool!" And pink wool starts to cover Gaara. At first nothing but soon the sound of glass breaking is heard. The wool burns through the sand armor and actually starts to hurt Gaara. **

"**Now Reika!" The two lambs head butt Gaara, knocking him out. At that moment the Barrier fell and the young pink lamb yelled out "I am Fluffy, Hear me Roar!"**

A few seconds after that they heard a loud roar that scared the two lambs.

"**That wasn't me" Saishonatsu said. Looking down the two noticed the growling came from the boy and ran towards Naruto, hiding behind him**.

"Hello Ichibi. What's up?" Naruto said casually freaking everyone out.

**Chapter Four END**

**AN: Well that took a bit of work but there you all go. I am still alive people! Many must be wondering about my sanity but I want a unique story and two lamb's beating Gaara makes it unique. In all honesty he would not be able to take them seriously making many chances for the lambs to win. Don't worry the Sheep's abilities will be explained later so if your confused just wait for now.**

**Hope you all like the other abilities I gave Naruto. I felt Rena's class fits this Naruto best.**

**Hopefully I will be able to make the new stories soon and update the old ones.**

**(1a)Jikan means Time**

**(1b)Moment Halt- C Rank Time Jutsu. Stops time for a moment.**

**(2a)****Kūkan means Space**

**(2b)Moments Distortion- C Rank Space jutsu that can cease the control of a jutsu for a moment. Usually used against jutsu that need a certain amount of control.**

**(3)Reika means Cold Summer**

**ZtC Out**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey All! I am still alive so this story is as well...Meh. **

**AN is pretty short here because of the hurricane I can not check current reviews so I cant answer certain ones...**

**The Manga is going how I thought it would. Rin dead. Obito Alive. Kishimoto Pulling shit out of nowhere. Though honestly I have no clue why everyone cares so much. FanFiction is not CANON people! Make stuff up like you have been and throw stuff you have no care for out the window. **

**So that's it for the AN for now. Thanks for the Reviews and Waiting so long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or most relating to him...except his title...and his summons. The Sheep are mine and You can't have them Government!**

**Master of Space and Time**

**Chapter 5: Genin vs Biju!**

**Enter Sin of Man**

"..."

"..."

"...What?"

"**Where is the catchphrase?! The badassness! The...the..." The little sheep stops talking and looks at his summoner then the ground then the summoner again "...When did you pick up Reika?"**

A few jounin take the time away from the fear of a biju to see the genin truly did pick the young ram up and was currently petting her head.

"While everyone questioned my sanity."

"**HahahahaHAHA I'm Free!" The deranged Ichibi container shouted to the heavens.**

"Huh forgot about that." Naruto said as he set down Reika and summoned two more sheep. One had brown skin and green wool while the other had gray skin and yellow wool. "Shizen(1). Ikazuchimatsuri(2). I need you two to help Reika and Saishonatsu with Four Pillar Wool Barrier. Can you do that for me?" He asks.

"**No problem Naruto! We'll make sure nothing gets past us!" Ikazuchimatsuri yells out. The green wool sheep looks lazily at his comrade before nodding to his summoner.**

With that the four sheep go to the four corners of the field. While they prepared for the barrier, Naruto decided to talk to the Ichibi like a civilian would. (Read. Taunt)

"Hey Squirrel! Sit down and Shut up!"

"**..." The deranged laughing stopped as he gave Naruto a crazed look.**

"That's Right! Your just a little rodent to the Almighty Uzumaki! The world quakes at my presence!"

"_I think it's time I leave this arena..." _Genma thought as he quickly jumped out of arena and into the stands. He made the right choice as Shukaku started to turn the whole arena ground into sand.

Naruto whistled as he looked at how pissed he made the Ichibi look. "Looks like someone finally got serious. Well how bout we make this interesting?"

"**Interesting how ningen?" The ichibi said in a serious manner, controlling his anger for the moment.**

"A simple bet. If I win they I get that crazed spirit in you for a little jutsu. If you win, you get the spirit out of your head and my blood in your sand."

"**Deal!" Shukaku yelled out. Finally free of the human that would not shut up. And either way he wins!**

"**Ninpo: Deadly Game Show!"** Naruto yelled out in a slightly demonic voice, having took a bit of Kurama's power for this. A second later in big shining and colorful letters, the Words "Naruto, Master of Space and Time vs Shukaku, Demon of the Sandstorm!". Out of the ground came three objects. The first was a jar for the spirit. The second and third though has civilians and young ninja guessing while the older ninja looked at them with caution and a bit of fear.

Stands

"What is the good of that? A game show won't help him win." Ino asked/stated. She cast a dirty look at Team 7, whose sensei had just taken Sasuke out of the arena.

"No that is the perfect jutsu for this." Asuma said making everyone, young and old look at him.

"Asuma, the coffins...that's the Edo Tensei! That's a kinjutsu and you say that is good to use?" Kurenai asked the man she had started to love.

"Yes."

"My fellow jounin! I believe your flames of youth have become Tainted!" Gai yelled out though his eyes were still glued on one of the coffins.

"What's the deal with the jutsu? Why is it so bad?" Chouji asked.

"The Edo Tensei is forbidden because it brings the dead back to life. Not only is it something so unnatural it also uses sacrifices for each person." Kakashi said with disappointment towards his "student".

"That's why the game show is perfect for this. That spirit is enough to summon two people back." Asuma said. He heard a gasp from Gai when the man finally understood what was happening. "

"Even if they are brought back, they would not be back for long! They would only look at him with scorn and disappointment!" Gai yelled at his fellow jounin surprising his students who never heard their sensei show any form of anger.

Asuma was given looks of disappointment from his fellow jounin and nearby chunin but he did not care about it one bit. He simply held a hand open and caught something thrown at him by Naruto. He looked in the boys eyes and nodded at the determination. They had no time for morals. Konoha needed the fourth hokage soon while Naruto needed his parents.

Arena

Naruto gave a look of irritation at the Shukaku. He had been trying to hit him for a few minutes now and nothing had come from it. He had thrown Asuma an object midway through an attack after realizing that he might not be able to win this fairly...what reader? They are ninja! Cheating is in their blood even if this author might be hypocritical in the future...

As he readied his bow he noticed the deranged look on Shukaku's face. Naruto wondered for a few seconds but realized he was sinking. "Oh come on how did I not notice the whole field becoming a desert!" Naruto cried out as he started to sink into the hole.

As this was happening many civilians cheered that he was going to die while the younger generation watched in despair as the slightly crazy ninja was swallowed into the sand.

Stands

Chouji watched as his friend was swallowed into the ground and looked to his sensei for help only to see him playing with some glowing blue dice.

"Sensei! Aren't you going to do something."

Asuma gave him an amused glance. "Why would I do that? The show is just starting."

"Asuma! You already saw that Naruto is dead! He was swallowed into the sand! No matter how strong he is, he will just be crushed." Kurenai tried her hand at lecturing him.

"Then why is the Game Show justu still active?"

"Huh?" A few questioned.

Asuma sighed and explained "The Deadly Game Show jutsu is a risky justu that can allow someone to gain anything that is equal to the loser's sacrifice. The only way to win with it is if an enemy gives up or dies." he explains as Shukaku crushes Naruto in the sand. "And seeing that the jutsu is still active what do you think might have happened."

A few people tried to guess but when the dice started to glow and expand they got their answer. Inside of the dice are a few people. The first people notice is the genin that just "died". He was now wearing a white buttoned down shirt with a red swirl over where his heart would be. He was wearing baggy, black pants with orange tribal seals around it. He had black ninja sandals and black gloves with an orange bracelet on his left hand. Over the shirt was a long, black hooded jacket that reached his ankles. On the back of the jacket was an orange line going down the back collar and branching into many lines ending with the bottom of the coat being covered in multiple lines. Finally he had a collar with a small red chain on it.

The second person was a woman hold Naruto by the collar. She had waist-length brown hair and brown eyes. She had purple rectangular markings on her cheeks. She was wearing a black blouse and tan shorts with a skirt over it. She had black kunoichi sandals on and metal plated gloves on. She had a black clothe tied around her left arm with the Konoha symbol on it. She had a red trench coat on and the kanji for "Master of Time" on the back of it.

The last person was a man with shaggy brown hair and grayish-green eyes. He wore a green vest that resembled a Konoha Jounin's vest. He had regular jounin pants on with black shinobi sandals. On his head was an old Konoha Forehead protector. He had a tanto on his waist though it was hard to make out from the white long coat he was wearing with the Kanji for "Master of Space" on the back of it.

"Oi why did I have to wear this crap again?" Naruto asked the woman that would not let go of him. He ignored the angry roars the Shukaku made as it tried and failed to get out of the arena. The Wool pillars would not let him through but like most people/demons, they underestimated the might of a summon sheep's wool.

"Because Glaive-sama told you before leaving that you had to wear something new after passing the trial." The woman said.

"You should learn by now brat, Rin won't take any of your nonsense." The man said while chuckling a bit at Naruto's disappointment at not being able to wear the same outfit as Glaive.

"Shut up, Ero-Senju" was Naruto's intelligent reply.

While the three had their own conversation they ignored the shocked looks from most of the jounin around them. The few elders studied the older man for a few seconds before gasping at the Senju comment. Kakashi was currently babbling like an idiot while muttering Rin's name over and over. Gai was yelling about the unyouthfulness of worrying all of them with her "death". Kurenai was shocked to see her old friend while Asuma just stared a few seconds and began laughing. Why he was laughing...well...

"NAWAKI!" Came the shout from the Slug Sannin.

"How did nee-chan know it was me?!" Nawaki said, suddenly scared.

"I'm gonna go fight the evil demon squirrel now." Naruto said as he calmly walked down to the arena while looking at his hand. "Now how do I do that again." He muttered.

"Naruto you little brat! You told her didn't you!" He yelled while Naruto ignored him. Rin was silently laughing at the younger Senju's punishment by his sister's rightful anger.

All commotion ended as Naruto's body started to glow and in a flash of light seven different people stood in his place, on the edge of the arena.

The first was a young woman with blonde hair in pigtails. She had a shoulder-less, orange shirt with it stopping over her stomach. She had a black skirt on and high-heel boots that reached mid-thigh. Over her breast was a fox tattoo. She gave a wink as she said in a clear voice "Lust-chan ready to battle the mean old squirrel."

The second was a slim man with red spiky hair that, with a backpack full of ramen. He wore a black tank top. He has near no muscles due to only eating. He wears orange pants that have images of ramen at the bottom of the pants. He has a fox tattoo on his stomach. He took out a bowl of ramen from his backpack. "My name is Gluttony! Can I have some food."

The next was a man with well groomed, long hair in a braid. He wears a formal butler outfit with a rapier by his side. He has the fox tattoo on his right hand. He had an arrogant look on his face as he looked at the Shukaku. "Must I really waste my time on this animal? Come and give me some entertainment! I am Pride."

The next was another young man that had red hair in Minato's hairstyle. He wears a kings cloak and a crown on his head and on the back of the cloak is the kanji for "King of Everyone". His shirt is an orange buttoned up shirt and black jeans. His fox tattoo is on the palms of his hands. He gave the Ichibi a glance before nodding to himself. "Your very lucky little demon. You get to be a part of my collection. Your new masters name is Greed"

The next looked like Naruto, only as a preteen. In this form he is wearing a black jacket with an orange t-shirt and black shorts. His arms and legs have tribal markings on them. His fox tattoo is on his forehead. He spoke in a quiet voice "Envy..."

The next was once again male. He is more muscular than the others. He wears an orange, open vest and black baggy pants. He has the fox tattoo on his shoulders. On his stomach were a few scars. He gave a pissed look at the squirrel. "What are you looking at you stupid Squirrel. I will beat your-"

"Now, now Wrath. Calm down." came from the last one. He was a man with long, messy hair and had a look on his face that reminded some of the lazier Nara's. He wears an orange buttoned shirt left open and grey pajama bottoms. He has no muscles at all. His fox tattoo is on his neck. "This is so annoying."

"**Where is Uzumaki?! I want his blood not your worthless blood!" **

"Why did he have to call us out." The last said as the others remained silent.

"**Give me Uzumaki no-" **

Shukaku never got the chance to finish as the last one disappeared and reappeared in front of the demon. A second later and the Ichibi was flung across the room. Everyone looked at the man as he spoke. "The name is Sloth, leader of Sin of Man. The master can not battle at the moment so we, his sin's will fight in his place."

**END of Chapter**

**1: Shizen means Nature**

**2: Ikazuchimatsuri means Thunder Festival**

**AN: Thank you for all of your reviews but I can not answer any of them at the moment because I have places to be. Sorry for not much (Read: Any) action but next chapter will make up for that.**

**Remember to favorite, review, and whatever else positive you can think of. Long live the sheep. **

**ZtC out~**


	6. AN

**Authors Note! Master of Space and Time**

**Hello everyone, sorry for the late Update for my stories... I Feel like I am a moron. Everyday I would say "Gonna write a new chapter, don't wanna disappoint people" yet when I get home the first thing I do is read and it goes downhill from there. I have been very very VERY stupid and berate myself constantly for this. The whole reason I am making these AN's is to tell everyone the future of my stories... (From this point on it should be different for each story)**

**Natsu: Air Gear...Gundam 00...Shuffle...Sekirei...Rosario + Vampire...The Familiar of Zero...Atelier Violet...Angel Beats! …... {Glares at Author} What. The. Hell. BRO!**

**{Whimpers} Mesa sorry o great Sheep of sunny days. Mesa been gettingz many ideaz.**

**Natsu: {Blinks} Jar-Jar Binks?**

**Yup! I feel that I have gotten it down perfectly. I bet I would make a great Yo-**

**Natsu: FOCUS!**

**H-Hai.**

**Natsu: What is with the crossover idea's? Naruto/Air Gear.../Shuffle?! Where, When, and How are you getting these ideas.**

**My Room, Random Moments, and Meh to lazy to figure out how.**

**Natsu: You haven't even kept up with Sekirei, The Familiar of Zero, or Air Gear! Hell you have never even read/watched the first chapter/episode of Rosario + Vampire! How can you get those idea's.**

**{Shrinks a bit by the Lambs anger} Uhh...AMV's?**

**Natsu: ZERO!**

**Fine Fine Fine. I screwed up majorly. I know my Notepads are full of this all and I am a bit annoyed because I know I will never write half of this. The Challenge Forum I set up didn't seem to get visitors so I didn't want to turn them into challenges. I promise I will try to plan out the next chapter soon. Just go and play with Mikoto and Naruto for a bit.**

**Natsu:...Fine...**

**{Sigh} so there you have it. Some of the reasons why I have not been able to post, cause I have been getting new idea's as well as adding to Crossover Ideas with Naruto and things like SAO, IS, and Tales Of... For now I wanna explain some things.**

**I have noticed that I might have made my story confusing since it jumps around. Answer for that is simply, I forgot the overall plot idea. Though I will say that what Naruto says and does are all about his personality not gonna change, I have screwed up a bit with things like my no explaining about Glaive, jumping into things with no plan, and the whole Game Show idea(Though personally I like what I did with that). **

**To explain a bit about Glaive, Glaive is a mercenary in the Elemental Countries. One of the few SS-Ranks. He has neutrality with all nations and this also works with his workers, students, and fellow Space or Time masters. Glaive also strikes fear in most people since he killed Izuna Uchiha personally after the man killed a mercenary friend's fiance, a feat that is feared because Izuna was considered a God among shinobi without his eyes and with his eyes he was a legend. Glaive tends to help Orphans find a purpose in his organization, causing fierce loyalty.**

**For Naruto's "Sin of Man" it is his second Class, his first being Master of Space and Time. This class is based on Space techniques more than Time and seperate's Naruto into seven people, each based off the seven deadly sins. Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Envy, Pride, Sloth, Greed. Some have personality traits Naruto keeps buried (i.e. Gluttony's love of Ramen) and some have personality traits he feels would suit them (i.e. Sloth is incredibly strong and smart but Lazy like a Nara who is equally as smart.)**

**For Rin and Nawaki, both will have classes based on how they might have been while alive in Canon, and classes I feel suit them. For Instance, Nawaki's first uses Wood Skills while Rin's uses medical and Light Based.**

**As a final note I may change the pairing to Naruto/Eve/Mikoto. You know...add some variety and flare. Well thats all so have a good night...1:15 AM... GOOD MORNING!**

**{Author Whites Out. Pays Trainer Reader one IOU. Author Zero has ran away...}**


End file.
